


A Blessing of Toes

by LightningNymph



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And So We Come Full Circle, Footjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azariel is looking for a quiet night in. Gliss has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing of Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hekateras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateras/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feathers and Coils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434485) by [Hekateras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateras/pseuds/Hekateras). 



> Giftfic via the Hellstream Christmas Card Exchange on Tumblr for Hekateras, who asked for "smut" and "something related to [her] fics". You ask, I deliver. (I have NO idea how this ended up being written.)

It was raining outside, the steady patter of water tapping lightly on the walls, but inside their small room in a local inn, it was pleasantly warm.

Gliss and Azariel sat on opposite ends of a small table. A rather large book was splayed open on it and the demon was reading quietly, only moving every now and then to turn the page. Azariel had borrowed a needle and thread off a servant girl and was mending a tear in his tunic.

“You know, you could just fix it with a thought.”

The angel looked up. Apparently Gliss hadn't been as absorbed in the book as he'd assumed. Scarlet eyes were watching the needle's progress with distaste, and apparently had been for a while.

“I know I could,” Azariel said simply, returning to his sewing. “But it would be cheating.”

“Cheating how? It's not like there are rules for this sort of thing.”

“I'm an angel. I have certain moral standards to adhere to.”

“Such as doing this by hand instead of doing it the easy way?” Gliss inquired.

Azariel ignored the question, checking his stitching. The demon rolled his eyes and flipped a page of his book, the topic of conversation abandoned for now.

It was a few minutes later, when the angel was carefully testing the fabric (not being a fast sewer but definitely a meticulous one), that he felt something trailing up his thigh. He shivered and looked up, casting a half-hearted glare at Gliss, who seemed to stare at the page with concentration.

“Gliss, pet --”

The demon in question looked up, eyes sparkling full of mischief. “Yes?” he asked, brushing his toes over Azariel's inner thigh.

Azariel swallowed with considerable difficulty. “Would you mind stopping that?”

“What ever for?” Gliss asked with a look of innocence that was too good to be true.

The angel took in a shaky breath. “It's distracting.”

“Well, what of it? I'm sure your clothes can wait.” The demon moved his foot higher still, underneath Azariel's robes. Really, he'd already won. The trick was to get his angel to _realise_ that.

“N-not the point,” Azariel insisted, out of breath. “I don't...”

Gliss gave a snakelike smile. “Come on, feathers. Just relax. For me?...”

The angel looked at him for a moment, flushed but still aware, before nodding, leaning back into his chair.

Gliss smirked and ran his big toe over the bulge in Azariel's loincloth, delighting in the shiver he earned. “Good?”

“Oh, yes...”

“Thought so.” With careful movements, Gliss hooked his toes around the fabric and tugged it down, employing a bit of supernatural help to allow it to slide off easily. The angel swallowed, gripping the edges of the table.

With slow, gentle movements, the demon rubbed the sole of his foot against Azariel, scarlet eyes on his face, watching him. Up and down, up and down, teasing, working out where the boundaries were, here. The angel bit his lip, trying not to moan.

“You're doing it again,” Gliss noted absently, his movements rougher, now.

“D-doing what, pet?”

“Holding back.”

Azariel quivered, gasping in surprise when Gliss's other foot joined the first, stroking him firmly between them, arching into the touch.

“Much better.”

“Ah – _Gliss_ \--”

“Hush, feathers. Just enjoy the moment.”

Gliss had surprisingly dexterous toes and they were being put to good use right now. The angel whimpered, thrusting up against that pressure, and cried out, shivering as he quieted down. Gliss watched him, drinking in the sight.

When Azariel's brain caught up with the rest of him, the demon had already miracled him clean and had his feet pressed against his stomach. Azariel ran his fingers along the side of one and looked up questioningly. Gliss glanced at him over the edge of his book and shrugged.

“I got cold feet. You're warm.”

Azariel pondered those words for a moment. “...you did that because your feet were cold?” He tried not to sound accusing, but apparently he did, because Gliss put his book down and gave him a pointed Look.

“No, I didn't. I did that because I wanted to. Warm feet are just a bonus.”

Azariel laughed breathlessly. “You're insufferable, silly serpent.”

Gliss's lips quirked up as he returned to his book. “Glad you noticed.”


End file.
